


@theultdonghyuck

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but i'm bad at tags, feeding me so well, haechan is loved like i always want him to be, jeno says dude too much, mark is in an idol group, markren is killing me these days, renjun is a fanboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark, the best idol rapper in south korea scrolls through tumblr.





	@theultdonghyuck

mark lee was very bored.

surprisingly, the canadian didn't have anything scheduled for the day and he didn't want to lie in bed all day. he tried pestering the other members but they chose sleep over him (ridiculous) and was kicked out of their rooms whenever he tried to come in. it was one of those days where he  _almost_ wished he had a schedule to keep himself occupied. he guesses he was just used to doing something almost 24/7. it was killing him.

mark crashes back to his room after getting hit by a shoe, lee donghyuck's courtesy. he reaches for his phone on his desk, completely forgetting about the fact that he swore to himself not to use it for the day because he wanted to be productive in some shape or form. after slumping down his bed, mark opens the app store on the device, browsing for possible new games or new apps he could download.

_tumblr._

mark doesn't live under a rock so he's definitely heard about the said app-slash-website-slash-social media platform. he knows that there could be anything and everything on that app (besides twitter which he finds even more terrifying for some reason). everything and anything. he's visited it a couple of times. really horrifying fanfictions, senarios, porn blogs, etc. you name whatever and tumblr probably has it. 

mark was probably going to get scarred yet he chooses to download it anyway. who cares, right?  _aha._

after downloading the app and setting his profile, _@whyminhyung_ , he (although a bit hesitantly) goes to the nct tag, already crying when he sees the first post, a markhyuck fanfiction. the boy didn't have any problem with it, considering the fact that he is  _very much_ gay. although he admits him and hyuck are probably the closest pair in the group, mark just never understands why he's shipped with donghyuck so much, out of all people. why not jaehyun or jeno or anyone else?

their handle was @theultdnghyuck, which is pretty self-explanatory. when mark clicked on the account, everything they reblogged and posted was about donghyuck. one thing about this fan was also the fact that they are  _hardcore_ markhyuck.

mark was getting bored of all the donghyuck and decided to look for his own fan account when he saw the post titled 'bias tag.' on the left was donghyuck's picture, his tongue sticking out and his hands forming a peace sign.  _nothing too special,_ mark thinks. on the right however, was a breathtaking boy, who was also holding up a peace sign. his eyes were closed and a wide grin was stretched across his face. his messy, silver hair had made the photo ten times better. mark thought it was unfair how his bias was donghyuck, also thinking how the heck the younger managed to capture the heart of such a stunning person.

mark scrolled far enough to discover the guy's twitter page and his name. his name is renjun, is chinese, and the softest person ever. mark felt himself blush every time he saw the other's pictures on his selca days, but it always gets ruined whenever he sees donghyuck's smiling face.

-

"dude, you're crazy. you visit his profile at least fifteen times a day both on tumblr and twitter. and i quote,  _'i'm never getting a twitter. it's scarier than the sm dungeon.'_ what does he have that turns you into a soft puppy?" jeno eyes mark as he tries to imitate him.

mark looks up from his phone and gives jeno a blank look. "first of all, stop paying attention to my every single move. second, i do not sound like that. third, i am not soft." 

"oooh, who's this cutie?" the canadian's phone was snatched right out of his hand the moment the devil (donghyuck) himself came in. "wait, he stans me! time to get some of that!" 

mark glares at donghyuck and takes his phone back. "calm down, i-"

"are you serious?! his bias is donghyuck?! you better back off man, mark is totally whipped for this guy." jeno wiggles his eyebrows and bursts out laughing when a pillow hits his face.

"SHUT UP!" the eldest jumps from the couch, running around the dorm's living room and screaming in glee.

"lover boy's noticed you?" hyuck smirks. "sit down, we wanna see." 

 _"is it bad that i really want to kiss mark right now? donghyuckie~ sorry, he's just so handsome!"_ jeno 'oohs' and repeatedly hits his back. "go dm him now! don't tell him you're the real mark though, it could get us in serious trouble." 

-

@whyminhyung:

hi!!

 

@theultdonghyuck: 

hello~~ v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ

 

@whyminhyung: 

you seemed cool aha

just wanted to talk!! 

i'm new here and i wanted mutuals lol

 

@theultdonghyuck:

don't worry i'll be your friend, friend! (ノ・ω・)ノ 

i'm guessing you're a mark stan?

 

@whyminhyung: 

yeah! such a great guy, don't you think?

 

@theultdonghyuck: 

mhmm, i ship him with donghyuck too!

 

@whyminhyung:

i ship him with you

 

@theultdonghyuck:

eue huh?

 

@whyminhyung:

oh!! i've seen your selca day pics, you'd look good with him

 

@theultdonghyuck:

oh no, no!! his ethereal and beautiful self can't be shipped with someone like me (⌒▽⌒)☆

 

@whyminhyung:

nonesense! 

 

@theultdonghyuck:

wellllllll can i see your face then?

i don't wanna sound creepy!!!

 

@whyminhyung:

dw about it!!

i kinda look bad right now, maybe next time aha

 

@theultdonhyuck:

oh, okay o(TヘTo)

anyways i do have to go now! i'll talk to you later~

( _"dude you're horrible, you made him use a sad emoticon." jeno sighs and shakes his head while mark muttered something about him using the word 'dude' too much)_

-

by now, mark was beyond whipped. he learned that renjun was younger than him by six months and is living in seoul. in seoul. where he's also living, where's he's based. is he going to live? he doesn't know. all he knows is he likes the boy and he wants to scoop him up in his arms and protect him from the rest of the world. 

the younger sends him daily updates with occassinal selfies. usually of him babysitting one of his neighbor's daughter or him frowning because he had to do his homework. he also wouldn't stop begging mark for a picture. the idol was pretty sure that renjun had sent him about 50 sad emoticons. ( _"dude, just send him the damn pic!" jeno would say.)_

-

@theultdonghyuck:

hyung, are you finally sending me your pic today? v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ

 

@whyminhyung:

fine, only because i like you

( _"smooth confession, dude." jeno said._

 _"stop saying dude or i'll cut you,_ dude.")

 

@theultdonghyuck:

wait ⊂•⊃_⊂•⊃

like like or like friend 

 

@whyminhyung:

like like

 

@theultdonghyuck:

oh ヘ(^_^ヘ)

good!! i like you too

now please send your pic

 

@whyminhyung:

fine but don't freak out or tell anyone

 

@theultdonghyuck: 

ok??

 

@whyminhyung:

*image attached*

 

@whyminhyung:

ren????? :( 

 

@theultdonghyuck:

are you joking?

 

@whyminhyung:

*video attached* 

 

@whyminhyung:

ren!!!!!!! stop disappearing 

 

@theultdonghyuck:

sorry i had to take a moment

icb my boyfriend is the mark lee :o

 

@whyminhyung:

wait so we're dating now

 

@theultdonghyuck:

i mean if you don't want to then it's fine andjsns i understand because of idol life and all

 

@whyminhyung:

i never said i didn't want to

 

@theultdonghyuck:

oh

okay boyfriend

 

@whyminhyung:

ok boyfriend

 

@theultdonghyuck:

so when do i get to meet you

 

@whyminhyung: 

soon!! my break is soon

 

@theultdonghyuck:

but i'm impatient i want to see my boyf o(╥﹏╥)o 

 

@whyminhyung:

but isn't it more exciting to count down the day you get to hug me?

 

@theultdonghyuck

hmm

 

@whyminhyung:

one month.

 

@theultdonghyuck:

ok boyfriend ●︿●

_("dude!" jeno glares at him. mark hits jeno.)_

 

@whyminhyung:

ren

i promise we'll meet at a place where no one can see us and interrupt us, i'll hug you real tight and kiss you for hours. wait a little bit longer alright? i want to see you too, but you know how life is for me.

 

@theultdonghyuck

oh (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

well i'm sorry for being a brat (＃＞＜) i def should have thought about it but i'm pretty glad you like me ansjsks and to think you're mark lee (//ω//)

 

@whyminhyung

it's okay baby!! just promise me one thing

 

@theultdonghyuck

and that is?

 

@whyminhyung:

can you change your handle to theultmark?

 

@theultdonghyuck:

╮(︶▽︶)╭ hm i don't know

 

**Author's Note:**

> \+ hi i'm back!!! um did you see the latest markren pic????? they were literally glued to each other that day. they sat next to each other and even stood next to each other in the pic with luna. i better get the markren in this damn comeback. hoooooo boi 
> 
> \+ DONGHYUCK LOOKS SO SO SO FUCKING BEAUTIFUL IN HIS TEASERS BYE I'M BLASTING MYSELF OFF TO MARS (and so does everyone else they're growing up ahsjs)
> 
> \+ THIS IS LAME AND RUSHED SO I APOLOGIZE


End file.
